


Need You

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: When Auston falls injured, Mitch makes him tag along to practice instead of sitting at home for two weeks.





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so wrote a cute thing I couldn’t get out of my head. Let me know what you think!

“Are you coming or not?” Mitch yells from the kitchen, finishing up washing the dishes from breakfast. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Auston says, wandering into the kitchen on his crutches. He twisted his ankle playing soccer two days before and he’s been banished to crutches by the training staff for at least two weeks. It’s killing him, he lives and breathes hockey, but Mitch is still making him tag along to practice instead of just bumming around the house for two weeks, numbing the pain a little, but he still wishes he could jump onto the ice with his teammates. “It’s just kinda difficult to get around on these shits,” Auston whines. 

Mitch grins sympathetically at him and wraps his arms around his waist, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I know, baby. You’re off them soon, though.”

Auston smiles at Mitch, their noses touching. “C’mon, Mitchy,” he says softly, “you’re gunna be late for practice.” 

•••

The guys are going through drills while Auston watches from the bench. He wishes he could get out there and play with his team, but he’s not all that sad about missing out on the gruelling drills. He starts to become bored of just watching the guys skate back and forth when Babs blows the whistle and the team circles around the coach, resting on one knee. 

“Lines of three; scrimmage. Go.” Usually Babs makes the lines, but since they have two off-days in a row and practice again tomorrow, he lets the guys pick their lineys. 

The guys whoop and cheer and race towards their regular lineys for the most part. Willy, Kap, and Mitch form a line, since Auston is injured. The three of them skate over to the bench to hang out with Auston while the rest of the guys make their lines. Mitch leans over the bench and kisses Auston, making Willy and Kasperi coo and aww. “So cute,” Will chirps, leaning his head on Kasperi’s shoulder. Mitch flips them off, but pulls away from Auston and leans towards him against the bench. 

“I wish I could play,” Auston pouts, hunching over in his seat a little. 

“It’s okay, bud,” Kasperi says, “practice is kinda boring, you know that. Hopefully you can get better in time for our game against Tampa though, we need you.” Mitch nods at that and cups Auston’s chin in his hands and gently squishes his cheeks. Babs blows his whistle again to start the scrimmage. The four of them watch a couple lines face off until their line is called up. 

•••

Mitch flashes a grin at Auston and winks as he skates away, while Auston blows a kiss in his direction. When Mitch smiles at him, Austons stomach flips and his temples throb. He is so in love with his best friend, has been since long before they started going out. 

Auston watches his friends shoot the puck back and forth, both Mitch’s and JT’s lines pretty even. Suddenly, Mitch has the puck on a breakaway and he’s zooming towards the net with metres of space in between him and the nearest defence-man. He takes his time, setting up his shot. Mitch shoots the puck up into the top right corner and it whizzes by Freddie’s glove. Mitch throws his hands in the air and watches as Kasperi and Will skate towards him. After the guys envelope him in celebration, he shoots a look at Auston. His boyfriend is standing up and clapping, and when he catches Mitch’s gaze, he smiles wide and winks. Mitch grins back just as wide and blows a kiss in his direction. He then skates towards Auston and hugs him over the bench. “Love you,” Auston says into his ear, and Mitch holds him as close as he can through all his hockey gear. 

“You’re adorable,” Mitch grins, pulling back slightly to look at Auston. Auston’s heart is in his stomach, his words hanging in the air with no response yet. 

“You’re mine,” Auston tells him, planting a gentle kiss on Mitch’s lips. Babs calls the team back to centre-ice, and Mitch is forced to skate away from the bench, but not before he kisses Auston on the forehead and cups his cheeks in his hands. 

“I fucking love you,” Mitch tells him breathlessly. Auston chokes on his breath as he sits back in his seat and watches Mitch skate away. That’s the first time they said I love you, even though he has thought those words a million times in his head. I love you so damn much, Auston thinks inside his head as he watches his boyfriend taking a knee next to Willy. Auston licks his lips when they meet eyes, and Mitch winks. 

Mitch nods and bites his bottom lip, hard. Auston mirrors him. They’re so damn in love, nobody makes Auston happier than Mitch does.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me!  
> Insta | @willykappymattsmarns  
> Tumblr | @willykappymarnsmatts


End file.
